If Only Running Were Still an Option
by Jleighl1987
Summary: The team has finally settled down in their ways, until one day Amelia finds out that Jesse is indeed still alive. He doesn't remember his life with the Torettos, but he does come home. What will happen when he does, will Amelia fall for him again? Will he remember his life with her? What about Leon? Sequel to Cause you always want what you are running from.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have decided to start the sequel to Cause You Always Want What You Are Running From. Its going to be a rough start but I have somewhere that I want to go with it. So you guys bare with me. **

**If Only Running Were Still an Option**

_**The team has finally settled down in their ways, until one day Amelia finds out that Jesse is indeed still alive. He doesn't remember his life with the Torettos, but he does come home. What will happen when he does, will Amelia fall for him again? Will it hurt Leon in the long run?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious Franchise.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Amelia walked in the office of the garage. She was sweating, but it was break time. She threw herself in the chair as she took a sip of her water. She leaned her head back as she looked down at the desk. There was manila envelope sitting on it. She sat up putting her water down. She looked up making sure no one was around before picking the envelope up. Her hands were shaking. The last time she did this Letty was alive. She looked up again, no one was in sight. She opened it up pulling all the contents out. Something fell to the ground. She looked down before looking at the paper in her hands. It was to Hobbs. She bent down and picked up the paper that fell on the ground and turned it over. Her heart stopped. "Jesse." She gasped. She covered her hand with her mouth as she fell back into the chair. She heard her brother's voice as he approached the office.

"Yeah I will take care of it." He called out before turning around. He saw his sister sitting there, still holding onto the picture. "Amelia, what is it?" He walked into the office and looked down at the desk where the envelope was sitting. "Millie…" He sighed.

"Is it true?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Is this true?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I haven't really thought about it lately."

"You find out that Jesse is alive and you just forget about it."

"I was focused on you okay, you were in a really bad state. When I found out it was the day you came into Hobbs' office. He told me then we found out that Shaw brought you to us. I forgot about it. I thought I was going to lose you. I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"Normal? Really? Things will never go back to normal Dom. "You have known this whole time that he was alive and you didn't say a word."

"I don't even know if it's true Millie…"

"He was my best friend; you could have at least told me. Instead I have to find out through an envelope that a dead cop gave to you." She wiped her face as she stood up from the desk. He reached out for her but she swatted his hand away. "I'm going home, I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Amelia…"

"Bye Dom, I'll see you at home." She walked out of the office just as Leon and Han were walking into the garage.

"Hey baby…" Leon stopped and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Please tell me that you didn't know that Jesse was still alive?" She looked up at him. His face immediately fell. She nodded her head. "So does everyone know? Am I the only one who didn't know that my best friend, who I watched get shot multiple times, is actually still alive?"

"We don't know that…"

"No please, save it. I really don't want to hear it."

Leon went to grab her arm but she pushed away from him. "I'm going home, right now I just can't look at any of you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the garage.

* * *

He leaned up from the computer as he looked outside. The sun was just going down in Tijuana and he was ready to go home. It had been a long day and he really just wanted to sleep. He wiped his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Yo Jess, man when is that detail going to be ready? They called four times today." A man appeared in front of him.

"I told him that it wouldn't be done till tomorrow but he insists that I can have done today, that's not happening. I have been swamped all day doing all this shit, he can wait one more day."

The man began to laugh. "You getting a little overwhelmed?"

Jesse began to laugh. "No, not at all."

"Well, you better suck it up because we are leaving for LA in three days."  
Jesse nodded his head. "I told Harry we would be up there as soon as we can, we are closing for a couple of days then Dante is going to come and open back up until we get back."

"What exactly are we doing again?"

"Los Angeles is known for its street racing. Supposedly one of the top street racers has been back in town but no one really wants to go back to him. He's been on the run for about seven years now but finally was pardoned for all his sins I guess. Harry wants us to come up and see if we can help out a little bit."

"So we are going to help out a convicted felon? How awesome." Jesse looked back at his computer. "Its six, I'm going to head out. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, that Kylee will do that to you."

Jesse didn't respond instead he just smiled. As he stood up from the chair a sharp pain came across his leg causing him to sit back down. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, it happens sometimes."

"Yeah, I understand." The man still had his hand held out to him.

"Its fine," Jesse laughed. "Gosh Leo, you would think you cared or something." He hit his hand away.

"You are one of my best mechanics Jess, I can't have you dying on me."

Jesse laughed. "I'll be okay, I don't think you have to worry about me dying on you anytime soon." He moved from the chair one more time before patting Leo on the back and heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

"That was one time!" Leo yelled after him. Jesse smiled as he pulled the hoodie over his head and stepped outside.

* * *

Two days had passed since Amelia found out that Jesse was still alive. She hadn't spoken to anyone in the house making it quite awkward for anyone who came around. It was Sunday, so she knew the whole team was going to be arriving soon for their annual BBQ. She didn't want anything to do with it. She sat on the steps and just stared at the spot that Jesse was killed at. She can still see it even though it was seven years ago, it's still so real in her mind. She closed her eyes as she heard the engines of the motorcycles, hearing Mia scream as she gunshots went off, then hearing that god awful scream, knowing Jesse had been hit. Her eyes shot open as she felt the presence of someone beside her.

"You know it's kind of annoying not talking to you for two days." Dom looked over at her. She refused to look at him.

"It's kind of annoying being lied to."

"I didn't lie to you…"

"You didn't tell me, that's the same thing Dom." She spat. "I deserved to know even if it was true or not."

"I understand."

"No you don't." She stood up and walked away from him back into the house.

"I found these." Mia held up the papers in her hand. Amelia glared at her sister.

"You found them because you went snooping." Amelia replied.

"You can't just go look for him by yourself Millie."

"Yes, I can. It's not like any of you are doing anything about it. Yall kept this from me."

"It has been seven months since you got out of the hospital from almost being killed my Ian Shaw. You wouldn't talk to anyone. You just laid in your bed. I am the one who told Dom to let it go that you didn't need the stress on you."  
"How do you just let something like that go? We watched him get shot over and over again Mia, you held him in your arms as he died…"

"I know that." Mia whispered. The door opened and closed as Dom walked inside.

"Listen, I know that you are upset. We should have told you, but I honestly didn't know how…"

"It doesn't matter," Amelia cut in. "I will find him myself."

"No…" Dom was firm. Amelia glared at her brother as she moved away from him. "I need to talk to everyone before we sit down to eat. Mia can you go get everyone."

Mia nodded her head handing the papers over to Dom before walking away. "You care to explain?" He held the papers up.

"No." Amelia shook her head walking passed him. "I'm leaving Dom, and I am going to find him."

"Millie, if you will please just let me explain…" Dom tried to stop her.

"I'm done listening Dom…" She pushed open the door. "I will call you when I get to where I am going."

"Millie don't you dare walk out that door!" Dom yelled.

"Dom…" Mia walked back in with the rest of the team behind her. They were all looking at Amelia wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to go. I am going to find…"

"Hey…" He appeared behind her.

"Jesse…" Amelia twirled around to see him standing in front of her. His hair was longer. He was a little darker as well, but she knew that face. She knew those eyes. It was him and he was at her house, standing right in front of her. Her heart stopped beating.

**AN: Okay I am going to stop it right there. Tell me what you guys think. REVIEW! **


	2. Jesse Come Home

Two weeks earlier…

Dom looked over the book one last time before throwing it aside. He rubbed his hand over his face sighing. It had been almost a year since the whole team was allowed back into the states. Dom had taken back over the garage which might have been a bad idea. Things weren't going so good. No one wanted to come to a convicted felon to get their car fixed. The books were showing he would either have to sell or close…he refused to do either. He knew he needed help. He needed it bad.

"Dom, where's Amelia at?" Leon asked walking in.

"She didn't want to come today."

Leon noticed there was something wrong as he walked in closing the door behind him. "What's up? You don't look so good."

"I was just going over this month's papers…"

"Not good?"

"Nope, and it seems to be getting worse."

"What do we need?"

"We _need _customers, we _need_ cars." Dom sighed again pushing the papers off the desk. "If this doesn't change, we are going to have to sell it. I can't do that to Mia and Amelia, I just can't."

"What are our options?"

"Well I know Harry has a nephew that could help out some. He is in the racing world in Tijuana, I know Harry would help us, I just know it."

"Okay so go ask him then…"

"There's something else…something I have been hiding for quite some time now."

"What?"

Dom paused. "Dom…"

"I think Jesse is alive."

Leon's eyes got huge. "Wha-, how?"

"I don't know. I took off after Tran after he got shot. Amelia left too, so it was just Mia and him when the ambulance came. Maybe he was still alive…"

"Dom they put almost twelve bullets in him…"

"I know that but when Hobbs was alive he showed me a picture of him."

"Why would Hobbs have a picture?"

"Harry's nephew is one of the biggest drug lords in Mexico." Dom sighed again sitting back in the chair. "And Jesse is with him."

"Jesse wouldn't do that, he doesn't even know how to do that."

"Jesse might not be Jesse anymore."

Leon looked straight ahead. "Does Amelia know this?"

"No, and she can't. I need to find out before her if it's true, I can't have this brought back up and get her hopes up. No one can tell her, I will do that."

Leon nodded his head. "You let me know too Dom, I want to know."

"I will let everyone know, I just need some time."

Leon nodded his head again before walking to the door. "We will figure this out Dom, you know we always do."

"I sure hope so." Dom gave a soft smile.

* * *

Dom had the envelope out on the desk looking through the papers and the pictures Hobbs had given him. He didn't even know where to start to find out if Jesse was really alive. He had thought about going to Tijuana himself to look but something told him not too. It had been seven years since he last saw the young boy. Seven years had passed. His mind wondered to Amelia who was going to be devastated if it ends up being true.

"Yo Dom, come out here for sec!" Han had yelled. Dom put everything back in the envelope and put it on the desk. He walked out of the office looking straight at Amelia who was bending over in a car. He shook his head as he walked out of the garage. He walked over to Han who was standing with Harry.

"Harry, hey what's up?"

"I talked to Leo, he is willing to come here for a few months to help you get back on your feet."

"What is he asking for?"

"Ten percent."

Dom nodded his head. "And he also wants you to get him back into the racing world."

"You know I am done with that." Dom smiled.

"Are you?" Han asked.

Dom ignored the question as he stuck his hand out to Harry. "Tell him he has a deal."

"I will let him know, you deserve a second shot Dom. Everyone does." Harry smiled before patting him on the shoulder. "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Dom watched as Harry walked away. "You been racing?" Dom turned his attention to Han who began to laugh.

"Maybe…"

"Typical Han." Dom turned to walk away.

"Hey, they needed a new street king."  
Dom stopped in his tracks with a smile spread across his face. "That's not going to work."

"Listen…" Han changed the subject. "I talked to Diego the other day, he's bringing a few cars in tomorrow…" They began walking towards the garage. "It would be good to look in to maybe they can tell us some things about the racing scene."

"I'll look into it." Dom replied as he stopped by the office. He turned around and saw his baby sister sitting there with the envelope about Jesse in her head. His heart immediately quit beating. "Millie…"

* * *

It only took two weeks for everything to go to shit again. Amelia was pissed that everyone knew about Jesse still being alive and now…he was standing in front of her. He didn't have a clue who she was. That's what Dom didn't want to happen.

"Amelia…" Dom whispered. Amelia slowly looked down at Jesse's hand that was extended towards her.

"Amelia." She whispered taking his hand. He smiled at her causing her knees to become weak. She thought she was going to pass out. She felt arms come around her as she felt towards the floor. She expected it to be Dom but it wasn't, it was Jesse.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I don't think I have ever had that affect on anyone before." He laughed. Dom looked up at Leo who shook his head at him. He sighed before walking over to Amelia lifting her up in his arms carrying her over to the couch. Jesse was different, everything was different about him. His hair was longer, he was bigger, like built bigger. He had been working out. He was darker too. No nails werent painted and no beanie was worn, he was perfect but if a different way. She looked around the room at everyone who was just staring at her.

"Everyone, this is Leo, he is Harry's nephew and will be working with us for a few months. And this is…um…this is his mechanic Jesse Walker. He will also be working with us." Dom felt awkward at that moment. He knew it was going to be weird but he didn't know how weird. "This is Mia, she is my sister, Leon, Han, Brian, and Letty are all mechanics as well, and the girl on the couch is my little sister Amelia." Everyone stood around the room staring at each other.

"Its nice to meet you." Jesse stood up nodding his head. "Are you okay?"

Amelia nodded her head. She knew if she spoke, her words would fail her. "Well this seems to be a lot for one day, so how about we go ahead and go and then come back tomorrow and start fresh?" Leo walked over putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"That sounds good." Dom replied holding out his hand. The two men shook hands as Jesse smiled down at Amelia.

"It was really nice to meet you." He replied to her. She nodded her head again.

"You too." She whispered. She watched as the two men left the house before letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Dom was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Amelia, I need you to listen to me…" He started.

"That was him alright." Leon replied.

"Amelia…" Dom whispered grabbing her hand. "I know this is a lot, that's why I wanted to tell you guys before he came."

"I'm really tired of lies Dom." Amelia replied. She put her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing. "He's really alive though, I mean that was him wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Dom whispered. Amelia stood up from the couch and walked to the door. "Amelia…" He went to say something but Mia stopped him by laying her hand down on his shoulder. They all watched her open the door.

"Come on you guys, let's eat. Let her have some time." Mia replied. Amelia closed the door behind her thankful for her sister. She slowly walked down the steps of her house and towards the road.

"_Dominic, I am so sorry."_ Amelia turned her head towards the road. It might have been seven years but she could still remember that day like it was yesterday. _"Jesse!"_ Amelia bowed her head. She remembered that day but she couldn't remember what she saw when she fell down towards Jesse's body. Mia was holding him. Was he is alive then?

"You know you can go over and over it in your head it still won't make sense." Brian spoke causing her jump.

"Jesus." Amelia snapped.

"You going to be alright?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense Brian, he was shot so many times, how did he survive that?"

"The same way Letty survived being blown up."

"How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

"You aren't, but he is back. He is alive Amelia and you need to be happy about that."

"I ran Brian, I ran away because he died. I was gone for six years…"

"So what?" He raised his voice. "Fine you ran away from your problems, everyone does that Amelia. But you came back and that is all that matters. Jesse is back for a reason. .."

"I taught myself to not care anymore Brian, to let it go."

"Then teach yourself to accept it."

She took a deep breath. "Everyone lied to me."

"We lied to protect you…" He sighed. "I know you don't understand, but when you were out of it, it took a toll on of us. We didn't know what to do. We discussed moving away, we discussed going on a vacation, then Dom found out about the garage. You weren't talking to anyone. He needed help and he turned to Harry, that's how his nephew got involved. We didn't know about Jesse until a couple of days ago. Dom wanted to know first before he got your hopes up and it hurt you. Amelia, you are like a little sister to me, I would never want to hurt you in anyway, please trust me when I tell you this, I wanted to tell you about Jesse, I really did."

Amelia nodded her head. "I know you did Brian."

"Please come eat with us and let us be a family." He held out his hand to her. She smiled before taking it. He began pulling her towards the side of the house as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her towards him.

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath as she walked into the garage that Monday morning. She was late and she knew Dom was going to say something to her about it, but she needed a minute to prepare herself, she needed time. "Amelia!" Dom yelled. "Nice of you to join us."

Amelia tried to hold in her laughter as she walked towards him. "Good morning," She replied with a smile.

"There is a load of paperwork on the desk calling your name, I suggest you get to work."

Amelia nodded her head with a smirk still on her face. Jesse appeared beside her wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Is he always this cheerful in the mornings?" He asked. Amelia began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, sometimes you can even catch him smile."

He laughed. "So you like working on cars?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"You learn from your brother?"

Amelia looked down at the ground. "No," She looked up at him. "Um, my best friend actually taught me everything I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you remind me of him actually."

"Was he amazingly good looking?" Jesse smirked.

"He was absolutely amazing." Amelia whispered. She cleared throat as she walked towards the office. "And yes amazingly good looking too." She smirked. She didn't bother looking at the reaction on his face. She felt her heart beating super fast and she needed to sit down. Why was she doing this to herself? She sat down at the desk turning on the computer. She looked up just in time to see Jesse looking at through the glass. She smiled at him before looking back down at the paper work. This could work, if only she could suppress her feelings for him, this might be able to work.

* * *

Lunch time had finally arrived as Amelia looked up from the desk. Everyone was moving about. She didn't realize how long she had been working until she looked at the clock. "Yes!" She whispered turning the computer off and jumping up from the chair.

"You ready to go?" Leon asked walking in.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave."

"You just want to go to the diner?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. She walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder leaning in and kissing him.

"What was that for?" He asked putting his arm around her as she pulled the door closed.

"I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around, but you stuck with me. and I love you for it."

"I love you too." He whispered kissing her softly on the side of the head. They moved to the door of the garage.

"Are you guys going to lunch?" Jesse appeared beside them. Amelia tightened her arm around Leon's waist.

"Yeah we are…" Leon looked down at Amelia. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure, let me see if Leo wants anything." He walked away leaving Leon and Amelia alone.

"Mils…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She whispered. They watched as Jesse walked over to the tall guy before nodding his head. He jogged back over to them.

"We can go, he is going to wait to eat." He smiled. Amelias heart stopped. He sure knew how to make her weak even seven years later. She smiled back at him as they continued to walk. "Where is it that we are going?"

"It's a diner that Dom owns as well, it's just sandwiches, nothing too special." Leon replied.

"I like sandwiches."

Amelia remained silent as they walked down the street towards the diner. "So I heard a lot of stories about Dominic Toretto…"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"He was one of the best races in Los Angeles."

"Yeah that was a long time ago though."

"What happened to make him leave?"

Amelia refused to speak. Leon sighed as he looked straight ahead. "Um, well…"

"One of us was killed." Amelia spoke. "He was shot on our front lawn."

"What happened?"

Amelia let go of Leon and stopped walking. She looked at Jesse as she continued the story. "It all just happened so fast, we were standing on our lawn when two motorcycles came by with machine guns, the boy was standing on the street and was pierced by the bullets. Dom was furious, so he went after the guys. He killed one of them, he had to run. So he ran away, we just got back here from being away from six years."

"And the guy what happened to him?"

Amelia bit her lip. "He died." She replied. She turned away from him as she continued down the road. She felt her chest jump as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse replied. Leon nodded his head.

"It's been hard…especially on her."

They began walking again as Amelia stayed ahead. She saw the diner in sight as she quickened her pace. All she wanted to do was see her sister. She just wanted to be away from them. She quickly walked into the diner passed the counter and into the office.

"Millie?" Mia followed her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I can't do this Mia, I can't pretend like Jesse doesn't exist."

"Millie, what happened?"

"Amelia!" Leon walked into the office. "Mia, can you give us a second? Jesse is out there…"

Mia nodded her head as she smoothed Amelia's hair out. "Mils, let's talk about this."

"I don't want to." Amelia wiped her face with her hand.

"We need to."

"I can't do this Leon, I can't pretend that the Jesse we know is dead when he is standing right in front of me."

"I know it's hard, I know it is."

"No you don't or yall wouldn't be making me do it." He covered her face. "Gosh, its just one thing after another isn't it?"

"It seems that way."

"It's like we are in the freaking twilight zone, everyone is just going to start coming back to life."

"Let's hope not." Leon mumbled with a smile on his face. "Mils, we need to look at this as blessing. Jesse is home, he is back where he belongs."

"He doesn't remember us Leon, do you know how hard that is with Letty? Now we have two people who don't know who the hell we are."

Leon nodded his head. It was hard. They had been trying for a year to get Letty to remember but yet she still only remembered Jesse that time in the garage. Amelia bowed her head taking a deep breath.

"We need to go back there, we will figure something out but right now let's just take it day by day."

Amelia nodded her head in agreement. He put his arm around her shoulder bringing her towards him and kissing her on the head. "I love you." He whispered.

**AN: I am going to stop right here, I didn't want to keep rambling on but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I also wrote a oneshot that is based off the song Tyrese and Ludacris wrote for Paul Walker, its called Best Friend. Go check it out! **


	3. It Gets Easier

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and I am hoping everyone is enjoying Jesse being back. Good news that Fast 7 is starting back up production in April, so that's exciting. I cannot wait for that movie to come out but I know it's going to be heartbreaking. Hope you are liking the story so far. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Two weeks had passed since Jesse and Leo arrived at the Toretto garage. More and more customers were lining up to come get their car looked at. The plan was actually working. The business was great, the money was even better. They wouldn't have to close and that's what made Amelia happy. She was becoming more and more use to them being there, letting it settle in that Jesse was actually alive. She bent down looking into the car she was working on when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Jesse standing there with a wrench in his hand.

"What?" she asked with a smile. There were still those feelings there. The way he would look at her when she would work on cars, the way his lips would curl up into a smile. It got her every time, even seven year_s_ later.

"Is this your second car?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have never seen a girl work so hard on cars before."

Amelia eyed him. "Well thanks, _I think_. And Letty has been working on cars longer than me, so…"

"I'm not insulting you at all."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "Jess, come here, I need you for a second." Leo appeared in the doorway. Amelia nodded her head at him as he looked to her. He put the wrench down before turning and walked away. She smiled to herself as she watched him leave.

"Still weird huh?" Brian appeared beside her. She jumped dropping her wrench on the ground. Her face immediately turned red.

"Yeah." She refused to look at him.

"Yeah, it's good to have him back though. "

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Amelia looked up at him; he had a smile plastered to his face. "Just be careful please, we don't know what kind of person he is anymore."

Amelia nodded her head. "He still makes me feel like the prettiest girl in the world." Amelia replied softly. Brian ran his hands over the back of her head before bringing her into his arms.

'You are one of the strongest people I know Amelia, you have been through so much yet here you still stand."

"I think it's the awesome suppose system I have…and an overbearing brother who doesn't know when to shut the hell up."

"Yes that too." Brian laughed. Amelia looked up at him as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Mils…Dom and I…" Brian sighed. Amelia took a deep breath before putting her hand on his shoulder. "We are racing again."

Amelia began to laugh as she looked up at him, "Are you serious? That is what you are flipping out about?"

"Yes…" He eyed her.

"Do you really think that any of us could give up that life completely? I knew from the start once we moved back here and got settled in, that would be the first thing yall would do. So when is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And who all is going?"

"Everyone."

"And why are you the one who is telling me this?"

"Because everyone else was scared."

Amelia nodded her head. "Right…well, I guess I will see you tomorrow night then. Regular time?"

Brian nodded his head. "Awesome." She threw the wrench down and walked away. She walked past the office that Dom was sitting in, he looked up at her and smiled. He knew what she was thinking, he didn't dare come anywhere near her.

* * *

She had a bottle of water in her hand and a towel under her head as she laid on the driveway, it was a hot day in Los Angeles and Amelia didn't want to do anything but lay there. She closed her eyes until she felt a dark shade appear in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"You are blocking my sun." She told him monotone.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Dom, knitting a sweater. What does it look like?"

"Brian told me that he talked to you about tonight."

"I'm sure you already knew Dom and its okay. I'm not mad or going to flip out or throw things at you."

"How are things with Jesse going?"

Amelia didn't reply. "Brian told me that you two have been talking a lot."

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, you are my sister, I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"As is everyone else." She rolled her eyes.

"I talked to Roman and Tej today. They will be here tomorrow and told me to tell you that they expect you to be excited to see them."

A smile appeared on her face. "So there that smile is."

"What time are they coming?"

"They will be here in the morning, so don't expect to sleep in." Amelia nodded her head.

"Yo Dom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leo appeared beside them. He smiled down at Amelia who waved at him before lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Can you at least do some work today?"

"I'm off…" She replied. She heard him groan but he chose to walk away.

"You always talk to him that way?" Jesse replied causing her to jump. She quickly sat up as he sat down beside her.

"He's my brother, he should expect it."

He began to laugh. "Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked causing him to turn towards her. He nodded his head. "I've noticed you limping, what happened?"

Jesse looked ahead but didn't respond. "Oh….I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No." He stopped her. "Its fine, I just…I don't remember a lot of it."

"What_ do_ you remember?"

"I was shot…a lot of times. There was screaming, but I can't make out who is it. There were all kinds of sounds, but it's too distant. Someone was holding me, and then I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital a month later, Leo was there. He took me in, I've been with him ever since."

Tears streamed down Amelia's face. "Hey…" He whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "I need to go, I told Dom I would help with him something."

"Amelia…" Jesse called after her but she didn't stop. She went running towards the garage.

"Amelia!" Leon saw her first. She shook her head at him as she began banging on Dom's office door. Leo was the one who opened it.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked.

"I need to speak to Dom please." She tried to control the crying but it wouldn't stop. He nodded his head letting her come inside before closing the door behind him.

"Amelia…" Dom didn't know what to say or do.

"Jesse knows Dom, he knows what happened to him…" She stuttered through most of that but he knew what she was saying. He slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her putting his head on top of hers. "He remembers the shooting, he remembers people screaming, and someone was holding him…Dom he remembers."

"He remembers because that is what Leo told him to remember Mils…"

She stopped moving. She was quiet as he rubbed her back. "Do you think he will ever remember me?" She whispered. Dom closed his eyes, but he never responded. He just stood there with her. He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't. Letty wasn't remembering either. She hadn't remembered anything since that time her and Amelia were in the garage. It had been seven years since Jesse was shot, if hadn't remember anything why would he remember now?

* * *

_"Go grab the hose." Jesse told Amelia. It was summer time, and the one she loved was washing her car._

_"Any day now!" Jesse yelled startling Amelia._

_"I'm coming geez!" she yelled back. She moved the hose over and lifted it in the air. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the handle and released the water, spraying Jesse._

_"What the…" Jesse yelled covering his face. She laughed before dropping the hose and running away. She could hear footsteps running after her._

_"I didn't mean to." She replied stopping. She was laughing so hard._

_"Yeah right." Jesse was smiling. "You want to wash your car or not?"_

_"I do." She smiled. He bent down and grabbed the hose and pointed it at her. "Don't you dare." Jesse kept smiling at her. Just as she went to speak and sharp pain came across the back of her legs. She let out of a scream before turning around._

Amelia smiled to herself as she looked around remembering that day exactly.

_Jesse smiled at her before dropping the hose and running over to her. He grabbed her and began tickling her on the car. Leon picked up the hose and began spraying the car. He didn't want any part of this scenario that was playing out in front of him. He shook his head as he bent down and began washing the tires. Amelia couldn't help but smile as Jesse leaned her against the car. He wiped the hair from her face with his hand before smiling down at her. He looked over at Leon, who was shaking his head and bent down. This was his chance, he leaned down to Amelia and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile formed on her face as he kept kissing her. She knew they couldn't do it for much longer before Dom would come out raising hell. She slowly pushed him away and smiled at him. He nodded his head before helping her off the car._

"Amelia!" Han was beside her. She was quickly brought back to reality. She knew her face was blood red as she stared up at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smiled at her. "What were you smiling at?"

"I was remembering Jesse…"

"Remembering Jesse?" Jesse had walked up behind them. Amelia stopped, her hands dropped at her side. "What do you mean?"

"Jess…" Amelia moved forward towards him.

"Do you know something Amelia?"

"Amelia…" Han whispered. It was almost in a warning tone.

"Yes…" Amelia gasped. "Yes I do."

**AN: THERE SHE GOES, GETTING HERSELF IN TROUBLE AGAIN. I don't THINK SHE WILL EVER LEARN. bUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


End file.
